As access demand on the Internet or with on-line services grows, a proportional increase in the stress on telecommunications equipment occurs to support the access demand. Subscribers typically access the Internet through one or more Internet Service Providers. Each Internet Service Provider is generally accessed by subscribers using discrete local telephone numbers that provide broad coverage into a public switched telephone network. Access to the Internet Service Provider is typically a free local call where the local exchange carrier receives no revenues for the telephone usage. Internet Service Providers terminate in end offices of the public switched telephone network using conventional subscriber numbering plans. No control exists as to Internet subscriptions, local telephone number assignments for Internet Service Providers, or locations of Internet Service Providers. Internet traffic between subscribers and Internet Service Providers is mainly routed through the existing public switched telephone network over the same trunks that carry voice, facsimile, and data calls.
Traditional network engineering traffic guidelines do not take into consideration the longer than average hold times of Internet calls. Most telecommunications equipment were designed based on an average call holding time of three to five minutes. However, average call holding times for Internet calls is significantly longer. Current estimates are that Internet and similar services have raised the total average call holding time to over ten minutes. This is expected to increase as the Internet continues to grow. Current end office switches within the public switched telephone network are not configured to support extended access to the Internet. The increased average call holding times of Internet calls place a strain on the public switched telephone network that affects the quality of service provided to and expected by the local subscriber. The public switched telephone network is no longer able to provide effective universal services to its customers while meeting the growing Internet demands.
Increased average call holding times decrease the carrying capacity of trunks and, because the calls are typically free, decrease toll call revenue per trunk as a result of the increased content per call. Though additional trunks may be installed to support the increase in call holding times, such additions increase trunk group costs and operating expenses. Congestion occurs within the public switched telephone network as customers attempt and re-attempt their calls. Service quality suffers resulting in increased customer dissatisfaction and increased service costs. Expensive and complex switch reconfigurations would be needed in order to relieve the congestion on the public switched telephone network caused by Internet calls. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the congestion in the public switched telephone network caused by the long holding times of Internet calls.